Fledgeling
by Bluerosevelt
Summary: just a cute link/fledge story.
1. Chapter 1

Truth is Link always had a soft spot for him. That's why when he saw that Fledge was so earnestly training to get stronger he didn't even hesitate to help him. This was his friend. His friend who always cowered behind him when there were bullies or needed his help when he had chores. And now his mostly helpless friend was trying to better himself. To say that Link was proud would be an understatement.

Link went there every night he could just to encourage Fledge. He still did all he could to save Zelda but whenever he had a bit of spare time he would fly back to Skyloft in hopes of seeing his special friend. Soon he even started coming during the day just so they could hang out for a bit. Link had been so busy with knight training that he hadn't had a chance to spend time with Fledge like this in a long time. Ironic that he finally found the time when he was busier than ever.

But no matter how busy Link was, he needed to go back to Skyloft every now and then. Sometimes he would just lose all faith in himself and think to himself that he would never find Zelda. In those moments, when he had lost all hope, he would return to Skyloft and Fledge would give him all his confidence back. Because no one was as kind as Fledge. He always knew just what to say to make all of Link's troubles disappear. More than that, Fledge actually believed in Link. Other people would give Link words of encouragement but their eyes never sparkled with true belief like Fledge's did. Fledge looked at Link as if he could do anything. And when Fledge looked at him like that, Link felt like he _could_ do anything.

So Link needed Fledge and Fledge needed Link. In hindsight it seems almost too obvious that it was going to happen. That one night, after Fledge tired himself out from his training, he would roll on his back, and while Fledge was just laying there, that Link would lean over and gently bring their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

When Fledge felt something gently brush against his lips he was surprised. And shocked. And a little bit disbelieving, mixed with a tinge of hopefulness. Actually a lot of hopefulness. When he opened his eyes and saw Link's face above him, blushing slightly, he could hardly stop his startled gasp. Immediately he felt blood rush to his face and random syllables start to trip out of his mouth as he stuttered to speak.

Link continued to look at him bashfully as he tried to process what had just happened. Part of him thought he was dreaming. In fact that seemed like the only possible way this could be happening. He was so exhausted from working out that he had immediately fallen asleep the moment he had closed his eyes. That made sense. Because Link had Zelda. No matter how many times Link saved him or how many times link visited him seemingly just to talk, Link would never be his. He was just fledge; feeble, unconfident Fledge. Why on earth would Link even think about him in a romantic way when he spent all his time next to the beautiful, kind Zelda?

So this had to be a dream. Link, his biggest crush, was in his room, in the middle of the night, kissing him. There was no way this was real. No way…but then why did his heart feel like it was about to burst out of his chest? He was so nervous it was almost painful. And the look on Link's face, he had never seen it before. There was no way Fledge's imagination could have come up with that itself, not even in a dream. Pain erupted from his lips when he accidently bit them in a mad rush to get the nonsensical words out. Further proof that this might not be a dream.

The verbal nonsense slowed to a stop as the possibility that this could possibly happening in reality dawned on fledge. Quietly, cautiously, fledge asked, "Is this a dream?"

Link shook his head no,[p staring determinedly into Fledges eyes. Absently Fledge thought about how Link was always staring straight ahead. That was one of the things Fledge liked about Link, even before his feelings had become not so platonic. Link was a hero, through and through. Instead of letting obstacles stop him he would just look forward and find a way to carry on. That's why, no matter what the quest, Link would always accomplish it. That's why Fledge and many town folk respected him. Even looked up at him. He was a true knight. And he had just kissed Fledge.

A warm feeling blossomed in fledges chest. The feeling grew as he recalled all the time they had spent together just hanging out. He couldn't stop the shy giggle that escaped his lips. Shyly he met Link's gaze and for the first time ever he felt brave as he lifted his hand to Link's face and gently returned Link's kiss.


End file.
